darkfall_newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
3.11
Mount Inventory Step 1: * Mounts can now carry inventories for their owners: * Bluetails can carry 300kg. * Racial mounts can carry 600kg. * Battlehorn can carry 1000kg. * A mount can be in several states: * Unattached and empty: * When a mount dies, it doesn't drop a grave. * When the owner presses alternate use, he gets the options to: unspawn, open inventory and attach. * If you are not the owner, you cannot open the inventory nor attach the mount. * For now, the option to force the inventory is always visible to non-owners to "bluff". * Non owners receive a new alternate use option to "force open" the saddlebag. It will take 60 seconds and warn the owner mid screen every 10s. * This option is always available for now to keep uncertainty. Later it will be tied to the presence of a saddlebag. * With inventory (later will be with a saddlebag equipped): * A mount with an inventory cannot be unspawned. * When the inventory is forced, its content is available to all with a looting timer. * Inventory forcing can be canceled by damaging the thief, the mount or opening the mount inventory. * Even when a mount is rode by a different player, the inventory will remain owned by the original player. * When a mount is killed it drops a grave that behaves like a strongbox: The mount grave is locked to all but the owner and needs battlespikes to be forced open. * When a mount is killed and the saddlebags has been forced, the mount grave is not locked. * Note that the grave model is a placeholder. * Attached (later will be with a magical leash attached) : * When attached, no one can ride or unspawn a mount, not even the owner. * It takes 5 seconds to attach a mount, and 5 seconds to detach it for the owner. * It takes 60 seconds for a non-owner player to detach a mount. The owner will be warned every ten seconds this is occurring. * When attached, a mount is magically protected and gains 50% reduction for all damage types except impact. * When the mount is damaged, the owner of the mount will be warned. * Coming later: * Mount thieving will be integrated into the alignment system. * Negative sum aspects will be implemented in a general "economy sink" patch. * Saddlebags and leashes may become craftable items with a variety of tiers once we get into more crafting improvements. Charge up rays: * Formerly instant rays are now charge up rays: * Dragonbreath * Impale * Frostbite * Litghtning Bolt * Unholy Caress * Charge up rays can be used instantly or by holding down the attack button. * Charge up time is dependent on quicken casting skills and equipment. * Charge up impact: * Damage will increase with charging. * Mana and stamina cost as well. * Shared cooldown will be of 0.5s or equal to charge up time if held longer than 0.5s. * Anything bellow 0.5s of charging will be treated as an instant cast. * The spell effect is proportional to the final magnitude of the spell. Most noticeable for impale. Balancing: * AoE damage drop off formula for projectile based spells has been reworked: * 20% of the area remains at full damage instead of 30%. * Damage will drop off down to 15% of base damage instead of 42%. * Toxic rain has had its damage lowered to be equivalent to other field AoEs when hitting average armor. * Bolts, r50 and r90 spell damages have been lowered to have a more satisfying TTK versus average armor. * Metal armor magical protections have been lowered to match the above reduction and keep a similar TTK to pre-patch. * Archery base attack speed has been increased by 6%, with the quickness curve smoothed out to have smaller steps. Map: * The worldmap now has a directional arrow for the player, just like the mini map. * There is now an option to no longer search as you type but only when you press enter. This should lower lag for those having issues with the map. * Clearing the search field should clear markers better. * Map markers should no longer disappear upon a loading screen. Miscellaneous and bugfixes: * Corrected tutorial typos. * Crafting tooltips should be updated. * Fixed one of the root causes of inventory desynchs, especially with weight. * Fixed a source of local settings corruption. * Refined detection for when to interrupt looting. * Buff icons should no longer behave weirdly with toggle buffs and enchants. * When drowning, you shall now truly sleep with the fishes.